Pouring Rain L x Light
by Dark Angel 8980
Summary: L and Light share their feeling for each other in the pouring rain... One shot. Enjoy!


Pouring Rain

L X Light

His eyes drifted downward, staring at the floor.

"Light," he paused, "I... I have to go." He turned away from the tall, brown haired boy and walked slowly out into the rain. He cursed himself under his breath. He had tried to tell the other boy, but he was so afraid of showing a piece of himself. He was afraid of being week and left open. He cursed again and kicked the ground, his shoulders heaving and then falling back into their usual slump.

Light stood staring after the retreating figure. L's actions were bizarre, he had almost ran through the rain to reach Light who stood huddled under a shop awning, only to tell him that he had to leave. After which he shuffled off dragging his feet through the same puddles he had so recently jumped over. But then again, L was just weird like that. He had done this at least three times now. Sighing, Light decided to follow the slouching form and stepped out from under the awning and into the down pour.

Light was shivering and drenched within seconds but he kept moving, determined to figure out what was bothering L lately. L's black hair could just barely be made out through the rain. His hunched figure never slowed or turned back. Light followed in silence as L led him through the city streets. They were getting close to the edge of town. Light could see the dark trees up ahead. Still, L didn't stop.

L kept walking. He knew Light was behind him. He hadn't seen him or heard any sound from him, but he knew he was there all the same. It was as if something in L's body rang at his presence. He cursed himself again. He would do it this time. He would be able to do this without running away. He wasn't afraid of telling Light. He needed to tell him, it had been pressing on him for far too long now. The last house fell away and he stood on the very edge of the city. The forest stood in front of him. His gaze swept upwards, spanning the top of the branches before falling back down as he continued into the gloom.

Light sighed. L would go into the trees. He hoped L would stop soon. He wanted to get out of the rain. They were both soaked and it was getting dark. At last L's pace slowed. Then he turned sharply around a large tree and disappeared behind a huge outcropping of rock. Light jumped forward. This had to stop and he didn't want to lose the other boy. As he rounded the same tree, his eyes found L crouched under an overhang in the rock. He was staring straight at Light from under his ebony hair. His eyes seemed even more sad and lonely than usual. A little rain water had rolled off his hair and was now trailing down his cheek, looking exactly like a tear.

"L, what's going on with you, you're acting weirder than normal." L just continued to stare at him. Carefully, Light stepped forward and sat down next to where L was crouched on a bit of dry stone.

L stared at the boy next to him. His damp hair clung to his face and L instinctively reached forward to brush it aside before he realized what he was doing. His hand froze in mid-air. He cursed in his mind again and continued to move his fingers up until they reached Light's face. He had to do this. It would eat away at him from the inside if he didn't. His fingers gently pushed Light's fine hair aside. He could feel the coolness of the soft, damp skin beneath the tips of his fingers. Light was holding very still, watching him out of the corner of his eyes. As L pulled his fingers back, Light turned toward him.

"L..." His voice was soft, hushed. L could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. He could barely raise his head and meet the other's eyes. Light's gaze was so intense. It felt as if he was looking past L's face and into his mind. But somehow, L didn't care. He felt calm, calmer than he had in a long time. All thoughts of life went out of his mind. He forgot about the Death Note, he forgot about everything, and just stared back into Light's eyes.

Light stared intently into L's quivering eyes. He had been tense but he seemed to be relaxing now.

"L..." He breathed again, softly. His own hand floated up to the other boy's face. He paused and his skin tingled with the proximity to L's cheek. A sigh escaped L's lips and his eyes flicked downwards as Light's hand came to rest against his skin. Light stayed like that, motionless for a moment, before taking his hand back.

"Light, before... what I wanted to tell you," L paused for a long time, he didn't look up. Color rose on his face again and a little water appeared in the corner of his eye. Light was shocked. He had never seen L cry. Maybe it had been a tear he had seen earlier. "I wanted to try to explain how I feel." He stopped again. These words were clearly hard for him.

L swallowed, he was finding it difficult to talk around the lump in his throat. He found his body was shaking all over. He glanced up briefly and saw that Light's eyes had lowered as well. As he watched, though, they came back up to probe his face. L opened his mouth intending to continue but no sound came out. He shut his eyes, wondering why this had to be so hard. Light's hand came down and captured his. L's eyes snapped open again in shock.

"L, come here." Light spoke so quietly L had a hard time hearing it over the sound of falling rain. But that thought was pushed out of his head as the other boy's lips met his. The sweetness held in that one quick touch shot through his body and seemed to light him on fire. The day seemed brighter and heat returned to his bones. He looked at Light, stared straight into his eyes.

"Light, I love you." They both collapsed into each other's arms, kissing and sighing. Tears that had been held off for so long finally swept down L's pale face. He cried into Light's arms tears of love and joy.


End file.
